Regrets
by Rosiee
Summary: Lourd. Trop lourd à porter... Un vide, une tristesse trop intense.  Venez lire, ce n'est pas facile de résumer ... :


J'avais dit que je n'écrirais rien tant que je n'aurais pas fini "Excursion"... Mais voilà ! Ca me trottait dans la tête depuis trop longtemps et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher, et comme ça au moins c'est sorti ! :D J'espère que vous aimerez cet OS, qui restera un OS (vous comprendre pourquoi..) Je rappelle que les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer ainsi que Twilight et moi, je ne suis rien. :D J'ai juste sorti ça de ma tête !

* * *

><p><strong>« Les larmes les plus amères que l'on verse sur les tombes, viennent des mots que l'on n'a pas dit et des choses que l'on n'a pas faites. » Harriet Beecher Stowe.<strong>

Au début, bien sûr, je n'avais pas voulu y croire. Comment peut-on croire à ses choses-là ? On croit toujours que cela n'arrive qu'aux autres. On en est sûrs et certains. Les mots n'atteignent pas tout de suite notre cerveau. On ne capte pas. Ensuite, c'est la chute. On s'effondre, on crie, on hurle. On ne comprend plus la vie, on ne comprend plus ce qui nous entoure. Un mal poignant nous prend le ventre. Notre estomac se tord dans tous les sens mais ce n'est rien comparé à la douleur que l'on ressent au profond de notre âme. La mort d'une personne est sûrement la chose la plus atroce au monde. La mort de la personne qu'on aime plus que quiconque bouleverse notre vie. Plus jamais elle ne sera la même. Plus jamais elle n'aura un goût de bonheur, plus jamais les sourires ne seront les mêmes qu'avant.

Flash back.

_- Bella, Bella ! Mon amour ! **Cria Edward, en entrant par la grande porte.**_

_Aussitôt qu'elle entendit sa voix, elle se rua dans les escaliers, passant les marches au risque de tomber. Mais tomber sur lui, quoi de plus beau ?_

_- Tu ne devais pas venir avant demain ! **S'écria Bella.**_

_- Non, mais j'ai une chose importante à t'annoncer ! **Sourit-il.**_

_La notion d'importance pour Edward n'était pas toujours la même que pour Bella. Mais peut lui importait. Tant que c'était important à ses yeux, elle pouvait accepter. _

_- Alors, je t'écoute. **Dit-elle, en s'assayant dans le petit fauteuil en face de la télévision.**_

_- Tu ne vas pas apprécier._

_- Dis toujours, espèce de défaitiste. **Dit-elle en tendant une main vers lui.**_

_Il attrapa sa main et noua ses doigts autour des siens. Tendrement, il lui caressa la paume à l'aide de son pouce. Et tendrement, il la regardait. _

_- J'ai décidé de faire mon service militaire. Je pars bientôt. Très bientôt. Je ne m'attendais pas à partir si vite... je ne voulais pas te quitter si vite. **Débita-t-il.**_

_Elle resta muette. Trop, c'en était trop. Et trop, elle l'aimait trop. _

_- Tu m'abandonnes... **Dit-elle, un air triste sur son visage.**_

_- Non ! Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai ! Ce n'est que l'affaire d'un an. Je reviendrai après. Mais tu sais que je serai utile là-bas. Ils ont besoin de moi. Mes études de médecine me seront utiles pour soigner les blessés. **Dit-il, essayant de la rassurer.**_

_- Et si c'est toi le blessé ? Hein ? Je fais quoi, moi ? JE FAIS QUOI ? **S'emporta-t-elle.**_

_Elle se leva, lui tournant maintenant le dos. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il voit à quel point elle était ravagée par ce choix. Toujours elle avait pensé qu'elle comptait plus que tout._

_- Je pensais que rien ne nous séparerais. **Dit Bella, les larmes au bord des yeux.**_

Fin du flash.

Jamais ma vie ne m'avait parue aussi vide. Le poids était trop lourd à porter.

Cette tombe me paraissait trop sombre pour lui. Pas assez belle.

Et venir le voir, venir le pleurer, ne faisait que rappeler les souvenirs. Tout, tout remontait à la surface. Et tout faisait extrêmement mal. Parfois, quand c'en était trop, je lâchais prise. Je m'effondrais sur la pierre froide, pendant des heures. Mais jamais la douleur ne partait. Perdre un être cher à vos yeux c'est perdre votre vie. Et regretter.

Flash back.

_- Mais, Bella, seule la mort pourra nous séparer. Tu le sais._

_- C'en est trop. Tu devrais partir. Tu devrais t'en aller, et ne pas revenir. Sinon, je dirais trop de choses regrettables. Et les regrets sont les pires choses. Je ne veux pas vivre avec des regrets. Vas-t-en Edward. _

_Et il partit. Sans un mot aucun. Il partit sans même essayer de la raisonner. Il savait que c'était impossible, elle était blessée. Elle avait mal. Et lui aussi, avait mal. Mais c'était son choix et il devait l'assumer. _

_Edward était partit là-bas, elle ne sait où. C'est seulement quand elle reçut ses lettres qu'elle regretta. _

_« Ma Bella, d'ici où je suis, je ne pense qu'à toi. Si tu savais les horreurs que je vois et si tu savais le bonheur que tu es. Je t'aime abominablement fort. Tu me manques énormément. Je t'embrasse, je t'aime. Et jamais je ne t'oublierai ! E. »_

Fin flash.

Tous les jours je me rappelais cette fois. Quand j'avais attendu une de ses lettres où il me disait qu'il m'aimait tant, que tout allait bien, que son retour approchait. Sa dernière lettre datait de deux semaines, il me disait qu'il serait de retour dans un mois.

Flash back.

_« Ma Bella, comment cela se fait-il que tu me manques autant ? Je n'arrive pas à combler ce manque. Bien sûr, les gars sont sympa. Le chef, pas trop dur. Les lits, par contre, ils sont durs. Je te jure que je dors pendants au moins dix jours en revenant ! Et sur les dix jours, je te fais l'amour pendant 9 jours. Le reste, faut quand même que je mange et que je fasse le reste. Je te passe les détails. J'ai une grande nouvelle ! Dans un mois, je suis de retour. Revoir ton visage, ton sourire. Tes yeux magnifiques. T'ai-je déjà dit que tu étais la femme de ma vie ? Quand je reviens, nous nous marierions ! Mais bien sûr, fais l'étonnée quand je te demanderai ta main ! Voilà. Ma prochaine lettre sera la dernière. Après, je serai de retour. Je t'aime toujours, et autant qu'avant. J'espère que tu ne m'as pas remplacé ! Moi je ne pense qu'à toi. Je t'embrasse, ma Bella. D'où je suis, je sais qu'aujourd'hui encore tu es magnifique. I love you. Edward. »_

_Bella avait sourit. Embrassé la lettre. Elle l'avait serrée contre elle. Elle avait sauté de joie. Elle allait bientôt le revoir ! Après un an entier passé sans lui. Après l'enfer._

Fin flash.

J'avais attendu sa dernière lettre. Et ce jour était arrivé. Mais ce n'était pas sa lettre. Pas son écriture. Pas mon surnom, sur le haut de cette page.

Flash back.

_« Isabella. Je suis Jasper, un ami d'Edward. Il m'avait dit d'envoyé une lettre à cette adresse si ça arrivait. Je suis désolé. Edward s'est fait tué hier matin. Nous n'avons rien pu faire pour l'aider. Il a donné sa vie pour aider les autres. Il ne devait pas se trouver là. Mais les circonstances ont fait que... Je pense qu'il vous aimait beaucoup. Il parlait souvent de vous. Et quand il le faisait, il avait une lueur dans ses yeux. Vous savez, cette lueur d'amour. L'amour qui est plus fort que tout. Et je pense qu'ici, l'amour est plus fort que la mort. Vous devez penser que la vie n'est pas juste. Elle ne l'est pas. Elle ne l'a jamais été. Et elle ne le sera sûrement jamais. Nous nous rencontreront sûrement à mon retour, je viendrai vous rendre ses affaires. J'ai préféré vous écrire plutôt que de vous laisser attendre à rien et que l'on vous apprenne la nouvelle encore plus brutalement. J'espère que quelqu'un est là pour vous soutenir. Jasper Hale. »_

_Bella avait retourné la lettre. Au cas où. Mais non, rien n'était écrit au dos de celle-ci. _

_Alors, elle s'était rendue compte. Elle avait prit conscience. _

_Et elle avait hurlé, elle avait pleuré. Son nom fusait. Elle était écroulée au sol. Bien sûr que non, elle n'avait personne. Tout ce qu'elle avait, c'était Edward. Et Edward, où était-il... Il n'était plus là. Il l'avait bel et bien abandonnée. Il lui avait dit que seule la mort pourrait les séparer. Et cette chienne, l'avait fait. Si jeune, trop jeune pour mourir. Jamais elle n'aurait du le laisser partir. Elle aurait du le supplier, quitte à s'en rendre ridicule. Elle aurait du le menacer. Mais non, idiote qu'elle était, elle l'avait laissé filer. Et avec ça, sa vie avait été emportée. _

_Comment devait-on faire face ? Comment résistait-on à un tel choc ?_

_Et pourquoi des telles choses arrivaient-elles ? Mais pourquoi._

Fin flash.

Depuis ce jour, plus rien ne compte. Je ne sais plus quel jour on est. Seule la douleur est présente. Seul le manque se ressent. Je ne peut pas faire face. Nous somme séparés par la mort. Alors, s'il faut que je meure pour que nous soyons à nouveau réunis, je mourrai. Ma vie est remplie de regrets. Avant qu'Edward ne parte, je ne l'avais pas revu. Ça avait été mon choix. Et il était partit, me respectant, comme toujours. Car c'était un homme respectueux, adorable, aimant. Il m'avait dit dans sa dernière lettre, qui était sensée être son avant dernière lettre, qu'il voulait m'épouser. J'aurais évidemment dit oui. Nous aurions eu des enfants. Un mélange de lui et moi. Un garçon aux cheveux cuivrés et aux yeux noisettes et une filles aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts comme l'étaient les siens. Nous aurions eu une grande maison. Spacieuse, parce qu'Edward aimait l'espace. Nous aurions eu une Volvo, la marque préférée de monsieur. J'aurais accepté, comme toujours. Tout aurait été parfait. Parfait...

* * *

><p>Alors ? :) Reviews, please ! Dites moi tout. 3 xoxo!<p> 


End file.
